Scorpioness Najka
'Scorpioness Najka '''is a boss in ''Dark Souls II. General Information Located in the Shaded Ruins, Scorpioness Najka guards the path leading to the Doors of Pharros. When the player enters the boss room only her torso is visible until after she is hit or enough time passes, where she will explode out of the sand and reveal her scorpion body. Summoning The player is able to summon Manscorpion Tark if the player has used the Ring Of Whispers to speak with him and exhaust his dialogue. His sign is on the ground directly outside her fog gate. Fight Overview Scorpioness Najka uses both physical and magic damage. She is able to use a sort of Homing Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass. As for physical attacks, she will swipe at the player with her chelae or pincers, or strike with her staff. She will also try to stab the player with her stinger dealing two different types of attacks: one that pins the player to the ground, or another that picks the player off the ground and infects the player with toxic. After a certain amount of time she will burrow into the ground and move around, eventually attempting to get underneath the player and do damage as she jumps out of the sand. If hit, the player is thrown into the air. If the player lingers behind her for too long she will slam her tail down dealing large amounts of damage. It is possible to cut off Najka's tails to prevent her from using them to attack. Cutting off the tail yields no items however, unlike many instances in the first Dark Souls. Strategy What the player wants to do is stick to her side and get damage in as she is recovering from an attack. Avoid standing behind her at all costs. Players may also attack from the front, but will require a high stability shield and the ability to dodge quickly. Her Homing Soul Arrow can be easily dodged, the Homing Soulmass being more difficult. The best time to aim for damage is while she is casting her Homing Soulmass. She takes a little bit of time to cast and and a little bit more time after that for them to fire. Players can dodge the Homing Soulmass by moving in one direction around her. Both spells can be dodged by getting some distance away from the Scorpioness and then sprinting to the left or right. The Arrows are dodged easily, as she does not close the distance before launching them. The Soulmass can be dodged the same way, provided that players can keep a half-dozen or so meters from her, as they are rather fast. After a certain amount of time Scorpioness Najka will dive underground and move around the room. Players can spot where she is moving by the little puffs of sand that trail the ground. If she is traveling under the player or close to the player, the player will be slowed. The player should to wait for the moment to dodge her as she jummps out. Alternatively, there are two chunks of ruined stone resembling a sort of platform in the sand. The player can stand on this to avoid the attack entirely, as she cannot surface through it. Remaining on the stone for a while will tire the Scorpioness and cause her to emerge from the sand, providing ample time to land a hit or two. If using the stones to avoid her jumping out from underneath, she will come up through the sand at exactly the same spot for that stone every time, allowing players to orient themselves properly to land heavy hits. Manscorpion Tark will occupy most of her time until he is dead if summoned, which can be used as an advantage. Notes *Fire and Lightning both work very well against this boss. *If the player gets toxic, it shouldn't be game over if they have more than half health as the boss has a lot of open time for healing and the toxic does not last very long. *Upon defeating the boss, returning to Manscorpion Tark will yield players a Fragrant Branch of Yore and allow them to learn the Warmup gesture. *If the player did not summon Manscorpion Tark for the fight, upon speaking to him he will have different dialogue. *Players can cut off the larger of her two tails, however doing so does not grant any rewards. *The only way to acquire the item in the boss room, is to have Najka break the tree it sits upon with a heavy melee attack. Drops Gallery Najka.jpg|Render of Najka from the official guide. Hqdefault.jpg|Najka boss fight. Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies